The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for wet treatment of a textile material that is treated utilizing treatment liquid in a treating chamber, and more particularly to such an apparatus and method wherein the textile material is supported and moved during treatment to provide effective treatment at low liquor ratios. The present invention is adaptable for treating textile material in various forms, such as lengths of fabric or yarn in skein form.
Apparatus and methods for treating textile material in cloth rope plug form or in yarn skein form are well-known conventionally. However, typical treating apparatus requires at least partial immersion of the material undergoing treatment in a treating bath not only for treatment by the liquid in the bath, but to facilitate physical movement of the material through the bath. This approach typically yields a satisfactory end product, but provides an inefficient use of resources.
There is a increased need to reduce the liquor ratio to minimize waste liquor and therefore minimize the environmental impact therefrom and to reduce the cost of the treating method. Numerous efforts have been made to minimize the liquor ratios for these reasons.
For example, in Turner et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,744, the amount of liquor is minimized to some extent by the use of an overhead spray system for applying liquor to an only partially submerged plug in a cloth rope recirculating system.
Accordingly, a treatment system has not been known where the textile material such as a cloth rope or skeins are supported and moved during treatment wholly without immersion in a bath, so that little or no bath is needed below the material. A continuing particular problem in developing such a machine has been to adequately protect lightweight, delicate fabrics without the protection obtained by immersion in a treating bath. Additional problems encountered with low liquor ratios where the material is not fully immersed is in post-treatment washing. A conventional bath system is relatively inefficient when washing due to clot plug immersion and recirculation of the wash water.
By the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided by which textile material is supported and moved without immersion in a bath, thereby greatly reducing the amount of treating liquor needed for treatment. In addition, the present invention allows "once-through washing" which means the wash water only passes through the apparatus once and as such, the textile material is washed with only clean water. This results in more effective washing and a saving of water as well. In addition, compressed air may be injected with the wash water to provide propulsion assistance to the wash water, thereby further reducing the amount of wash water needed. By the above, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for low liquid level treatment of a textile material which conserves energy and lessens the impact on the environment.